


Tiny Percival

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Percival helps Newt practice wandless magic and Newt ends up shrinking Percival





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Tiny Newt

" Easy now and focus on the vase" Percival was close to Newt directing the magizoologlist hands. Newt had both hands up as the vase floated a few inches above its table. Newt has a lot of magic surrounding him, that he can use wandless and maybe one day wordless magic, but since most of that is used on for his case it'll take some time. " Good very good keep focusing. Now try to bring it towards us." Percival inched closer to Newt who was not aware. Newt slowly moved his fingers making the vase float towards him but only a little. Percival got an idea to help Newt concentrate more.  He got behind Newt, he moved his head towards the tall man's neck and licked it.

"P-Percy! WHAT ARE Y-" Percival shushed him telling him to focus on the vase and not drop it.  He started to lightly kiss the side of Newt's neck who was moaning.  Percival looked up seeing the vase slowly but surely come to them. Percival bit into Newt's neck making him yelp. " Per-cy no!" Newt step back into Percival's chest face red, but still had his hands up. The vase was almost there, Percival believe Newt needs on last push, so he move his hands to flushed man's pants and touched his crotch. Newt moaned very loudly and then the whole room flashed. Newt relaxed his breathing and rubbed his neck. He looked to see the vase was now broken, " Percy! Look what you did! You just had to be touchy.....Percy? Percival where you go?" Newt looked around wondering where the director ran off too.

"I'm down her Newt." He looked down and Percival was tiny, " Oh no not again, I'm sorry." He bent down holding his hand out and Percival walked on the hand crossing his arms. Last time he shrunk his self now he shrunk Percival what is wrong with him, Newt wanted to cry why does he always mess up. "Newt listen to me." Newt looked Percival and brought him closer so they where at the same eye level. " Don't cry, I'm not mad at you. Really its my fault I should not have did that. I would know how to fix this but due to my size my magic is useless. I would ask you to try but maybe we'll work on that later. I know someone who can help and fix this. Don't worry okay." Newt wiped his eyes and smile that Percival wasn't mad at him, he kissed the top of his head as a thank you. " So who do we need to fine Percy?" Percival frowned at the question, he knew who would help but was not ready for the outcome of this.

Later*

" Aww look at you Perry you so cute. I should get the girls and have them dress you up." Seraphina was spinning Percival around like his some toy. He really regretted his actions and now Seraphina will never let this go even after she fixes him. " Can you fix him?" Newt asked freaked out seeing the Madame President acting like a child, it was scary. " Yes I can fix him Scamander. You think I can have him for a little bit, I bet you'll love the dollhouse I have at home." She said petting his head, "NO! Put me down! AND STOP PETTING ME!" Percival shouted trying to get out of her hands. She laughed placing him on his desk, and ran to Newt's hand using it as a shield. Newt had to admit , Percy did look cute being grumpy in his current size, like a grumpy kitten or ferret.

" Okay, Newt set Mr. Graves on the floor and step back. He'll be back to his size. And Perry in the future do actually teach the man wandless magic instead of seducing  him its clear those two things don't mix well."

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to make Percy smol its only fair


End file.
